Failed attempt
by Never-strike-twice
Summary: Remus is ambushed and kissed by Sirius. Don't really know what else to say without giving the story away. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you to the friend who edited this to a point at which it made sense!**

Remus Lupin's point of view 

"Yes I am!"

"No, you're evidently not."

"Then why do you think Mary McDonald went out with me for three months?"

"...Mate, the was a _bet._"

"...Oh yeah."

Sirius and James were bickering quietly in a corner. Or they had been at least. Now they were full out shouting in the middle of the Common Room. People were beginning to stare. As always, I, the sensible one, had to shut them up.

"Padfoot, Prongs," I started. It was to my eternal relief that they turned round, and stopped arguing to listen. "Finish your fight in the dormitory – nobody really cares what you're arguing over."

"Sure Moony." Sirius dragged James out of the common room and to out dormitory.. I followed them, because, despite what I had said, _I_ was interested.

With the Marauders, I had gotten used to unusual things happening to me fairly quickly; I had woken up with everything – from neon hair to invisible hands. Still, it was a bit of a shock to find myself with my back against a wall and Sirius' tongue down my throat. My brain froze, and I think I started to kiss him back. Then it came back to me and started working so fast I thought I might get brain cramps. Could Sirius have realised why I'd been avoiding him for the past few months? Merlin, I'd been acting like a bloody lovesick girl, how could he _not_ notice? More importantly, was there a chance – or even a fraction of a chance – that he could like me back?

Sirius pulled away. I tried my best not to gasp like a goldfish out of water.

"Bloody hell Pads, when I said prove it I didn't mean for you to ambush Moony when he walked through the door!" said Prongs, looking somewhat shell-shocked.

"Yeah, well. Who cares? Moony – am I a good kisser?" Sirius appeared to be completely unmoved. I however, was cursing my own stupidity (I have recently discovered that you can actually _do_ that, and I wish I'd found out earlier). I must have been confusing Sirius with someone else. Of course he didn't notice how I'd been behaving; he took half a day to notice that James had dyed his nose purple once. Now I had to choose... whose head should I inflate? It didn't take long to pick Sirius – James' was already bigger.

"Yes," I replied honestly, "But can you use a different guinea-pig next time? You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Next time?"

"I was talking to both of you. Do you really think that Prongs is going to rest until he's proved that he's better?"

That shut them up. For almost ten seconds. Then:

"Moony..."

"_What_, Prongs?"

"You'd be able to compare..."

"Prongs, I have put a lot of effort into keeping at least a vague thread of belief that you are, in actual fact, straight. I would appreciate it if you kept that possible." And with that rejoinder, I walked out.

"But what about Padfoot?" James yelled after me.

"Everyone knows he's gay - it's only him who won't admit it!" I yelled back. Then, having explained to Wormy that I was going 'somewhere', and could he please stop following me, I went off find somewhere I could be on my own and do something productive. Cry, maybe.

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please please pretty please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

James Potter's point of view

After Moony had left, Padfoot flopped down on his bed, head in hands. I sat next to him.

"He's meant to be _smart_! How did the fact that I just kissed him not even suggest to him the possibility that I might like him?" Padfoot burst out eventually.

"No idea."

"But hey, he kissed me back! That has to be good, right?" I had never seen anyone mood swing as fast as Sirius.

"Sure." No need to burst his bubble.

"But why did you have to ask if you could kiss him?"

"Ah, just to mess you around, Pads."

To my surprise, I was not given the evils I had expected.

"You know what, though, Prongs?"

Oh dear. This couldn't be good.

"...What?"

"_He's_ a better kisser than you too."

"Pads, how the bloody hell would _you_ know?"

"I just do."

When Pads ended a conversation like that, I knew to just give up and hope he'd drop it. He would never admit that he was wrong. I braced myself for the mockery.

To my surprise, it didn't come. I turned round to discover that Padfoot had buried his head in his hands once again.

Because of course, there was no way for him to know that in a deserted classroom on the other side of the school, a certain Remus Lupin was doing the same.

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please please pretty please review! I had to add this bit. Now at least there's a possibility of a happy ending.**


End file.
